Stiix Sweet Stiix
Stiix Sweet Stiix is the third episode of the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship and the 70th episode overall. The title is a play on the phrase "Home sweet home." The episode is based on LEGO Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu episode, Stiix and Stones and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode, Castle Sweet Castle. The Ninja travel to the Village of Stiix to find the thief who stole the scroll of Airjitzu, but the self-serving Ronin isn't keen to sell it cheaply so the Ninja must figure out a way to make money on the docks - and when they fail to make enough cash, the Ninja decide to steal it - but have a run in with Morro and Soul Archer. Twilight’s friends try to make it feel more like home, after finding out she's been avoiding her castle. Plot Stalling at Fluttershy’s At Fluttershy's cottage, Twilight Sparkle helps her friend bathe her animals. Covered in mud from their hard work, Fluttershy sends Twilight on her way to take her own bath at her castle. Twilight quickly asks if any other animals need cleaning, but Fluttershy says no. She suddenly pushes Angel into the mud, making herself an excuse to stay and give him another bath. Twilight ends up spending hours at Fluttershy's cottage cleaning Angel. Fluttershy wants to rest up for their pancake breakfast the next day and says Twilight needs to get the castle ready. Twilight insists that the castle is fine and flies off to help Pinkie Pie with the pancakes. Arrival in Stiix Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane arrive at the coastal town of Stiix, and are greeted by a fisherman, who is promptly pulled into the ocean by his catch. The Red Ninja expresses his fear of water, noting that he used to be able to summon an Elemental Dragon to avoid it before. The Ninja soon locate Ronin's shop to search for the Airjitzu scroll, finding valuable artifacts such as the Blade Cup. They are quickly confronted with the store's owner himself, who tries to trap them in a Vengestone net, but fails. Ronin then tries to sell them weaponry, including an Aeroblade, which can defeat ghosts. Kai inquires the price of the Airjitzu scroll which Ronin starts at 200, though due to the Master of Fire's terrible negotiating skills, they agree on 450. After they leave the shop, Ronin checks the vase where the scroll is actually hiding. Avoiding the Castle The next day, the Mane Six have a pancake breakfast together in the dining hall of Twilight's castle. However, a messy-looking Twilight sleeps through the meal, having spent the whole previous evening preparing pancakes with Pinkie Pie. The other ponies have also taken notice of Twilight's recent odd behavior: helping Applejack dig more tree plots than necessary at Sweet Apple Acres; spending an entire afternoon helping Rarity organize a single gem drawer at Carousel Boutique; and racing Rainbow Dash over and over, no matter how many times she'd lost. When Twilight wakes up from her sleep, her friends ask her what's going on. Twilight explains that she's been avoiding her castle because it's too big, cold, and empty for her to feel like home. Rarity suggests redecorating and even proposes that her friends will do it for her while she spends a relaxing day at the Ponyville Day Spa. Spike enters, having woken up late for the pancake breakfast, and agrees to take Twilight to the spa. Focus on the Flow At Steep Wisdom, Wu is instructing Nya in the ways of the Water Ninja at the tea shop's pond. Nya questions why she can't go help the Ninja as Samurai X, to which Wu responds by summoning his Elemental Dragon, something a samurai would be unable to do. He then explains to her how the ghosts' only weakness is water, before presenting her with the bucket test, wherein one is required to fill a hole-ridden bucket with water. Mending on a Job The rest of the Mane Six spend the afternoon decorating Twilight's castle in various ways, to the tune of a lighthearted song. Applejack decorates with crates of apples, hay bales, and flower gardens. Fluttershy introduces a variety of animals to keep Twilight company. Pinkie Pie puts up balloons and hides several party cannons in the castle interior, Rainbow Dash puts up Wonderbolts memorabilia and Daring Do posters, and Rarity puts up curtains and banners embedded with gemstones. By the time the ponies finish decorating, the throne room alone is a cluttered "mishmash of knickknacks. Meanwhile in Stiix, the Ninja find a job building a dock. Kai operates the crane, Zane keeps the Strangle Weed at bay, and Cole and Jay lay down the planks. All goes well until a fly distracts Zane and damages his language database. Through miscommunication, the Ninja end up destroying the dock. Jay decides to take charge, and declares that they will steal the scroll of Airjitzu. Atop a hill overlooking Stiix, Morro summons Soul Archer to aid in the theft of the scroll. Soul Archer shoots an arrow at the village's entrance, promising to take what is theirs. Decoration Mess-up Spike briefly returns and immediately recognizes the remodeling as a complete mess. With Twilight still having her spa day, Rarity tells Spike to stall for time and keep her away from the castle until sundown. He returns to Twilight at the spa. Before Twilight can leave to go back to the castle, Spike stalls by suggesting massages. While Twilight has a normal massage, Spike inadvertently accepts a much firmer massage from Bulk Biceps. Back at the castle, Twilight's friends begin to argue about which decorations to remove. Quitting, But Successful Back at Steep Wisdom, Wu checks on Nya, who has appeared to have filled the bucket, only for Wu to see she used a stopper. He tells her to try again, saying to "go with the flow and find where you're weak," which sets her off, kicking the bucket into the pond, and leaves ranting that she's not a Water Ninja. Misako, watching the whole thing, states the day was a waste, but Wu states he found Nya's weakness: feeling weak. He goes on saying while Nya is good at many things, she gives up when put in a position to fail. In addition, her temper has caused her to not even realize she filled the bucket, due to it being underwater. What makes the Library Special ]] After Twilight and Spike's massages, Spike suggests that they take the scenic route back to the castle. They pass by the blackened remains of the Golden Oak Library and fondly think back on the memories they made while living there. To cheer Spike up, Twilight asks if he wants to add anything to the castle to make it feel more like his home too. Spike thinks of another way to stall for time and says he wants a new bed. Meanwhile, as Twilight's friends continue removing the throne room's clutter, they end up returning it back to the way it was before they started. With sunset quickly approaching, the ponies struggle to think of another way to make the castle feel like a home. They realize that they had been decorating as they would their own homes instead of Twilight's home. As they ponder on what Twilight loved about living at the library, Applejack gets an idea. A plan to steal the Scroll of Airjitzu In Stiix, Jay tells the team his plan; steal the scroll back from Ronin, use it to learn Airjitzu, and return it to the library. Leading the group on using stealth (after Jay falls into a woman's house), they reach the shop, where Ronin encounters Soul Archer, and claims he thought he had more time. Soul Archer states he'll return for his debt, and pushes Ronin towards Morro, who the mercenary mistakes for Lloyd. Morro asks for the scroll, though Ronin tries to get him to sell his armor. Morro holds him up, though hears the Ninja, and tells Soul Archer to hide and take the scroll when they find it, while he ties up Ronin. As they search, Cole decides to steal back the Blade Cup for his father, while Soul Archer trap Jay with an organ's pipes. Cole throws a water jug, causing Soul Archer to release the Blue Ninja. Morro reveals himself, and releases multiple ghosts. Kai then uses an Aeroblade and throws more to the others, once he confirms they work. In the chaos of defeating the ghosts, Ronin is cut loose. Upon finding the scroll, he takes it and calls for R.E.X. (which he claimed to have sold to open his shop) and makes his escape, destroying his shop. Morro uses his powers to knock the mercenary out of his ship, and unable to whistle. Everyone gives chase, but Morro manages to get the scroll. The Ninja continue on, though are separated until only Kai is left (Jay falls into the woman's apartment again, Zane is left behind, and Cole falls into a pile of crates). At the dock, Morro and Kai run out of pegs, with Kai unable to keep his balance, and being cornered by Strangle Weed. Morro soon learns Airjitzu and escapes on his dragon, taking Soul Archer with him. Ronin arrives on R.E.X., offering to save Kai in exchange for something he has, which he agrees. The Tree Chandelier In Davenport's Quills and Sofas store, Spike browses for a new bed, and Twilight begins to lose patience. Meanwhile, as they sing a reprise of their earlier song, Applejack and Fluttershy dig up the ground around the library while Rarity, Pinkie, and Rainbow buy decorative gems, eventually hanging something up in the castle throne room. Some time later, Twilight and Spike finally return to the castle where the other ponies greet them. At first it appears that Twilight's friends have made no changes to the castle, but Applejack says what truly makes home feel like home isn't what it looks like but the memories you make there. On the pier, Jay, Zane, and Cole regroup and lament on the situation. Upon seeing Kai is okay, Cole decides to take his old position as leader the following day. After Kai is dropped off, Ronin reminds him of his deal, and what he said about second chances before leaving, wishing the Ninja luck in saving Lloyd. Cole is initially confused, though Kai explains there may be an alternative to learning Airjitzu. Cole is still confused, as Ronin makes deals in his favor and Kai's a horrible negotiator, while Jay questions Kai on what he gave Ronin. Kai reveals he gave him everyone's shares of the tea farm, much to everyone's horror as Wu wouldn't believe it. Kai says since Lloyd's paying a bigger price than he did, he'd do it again. As Cole questions how they'll learn Airjitzu, Kai says they'll have "a ghost of a chance." With that in mind, the ponies made a chandelier out of the library's roots, decorated it with gems, and hung it in the throne room. Each gem on the chandelier depicts a memorable moment of Twilight's life in Ponyville. Twilight is moved to tears by the gesture and ready to make new memories in the castle. The Mane Six and Spike celebrate with a lavish cake Pinkie Pie made and share it in the newly refurnished dining hall, where Twilight's friends admit to still adding a little flair of their own to other rooms in the castle, much to everyone's amusement. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Bulk Biceps - Michael Dobson *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Foreman - Paul Dobson *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Morro - Andrew Francis *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon Chan-Kent as her singing voice) *Ronin - Brian Dobson *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kasumi Evans as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Scruffy Local - Brent Miller *Soul Archer - Brian Dobson *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Spa Pony - Tabitha St. Germain *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Woman - Kathleen Barr *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Songs *Make This Castle a Home Transcript *Stiix Sweet Stiix (Transcript) Trivia *Ronin mentions his last encounter with the Ninja from Shadow of Ronin. *Wu references Bruce Lee's quote about water while training Nya. Just like Bruce states, Wu said, "You put water in a cup, it becomes the cup . . . you put it in a teapot, it becomes the teapot." *This episode mark's Ronin's first appearance in the TV show (he appeared in the previous episode in security camera footage from Domu, as well as a cameo, and was the main antagonist in the video game, Shadow of Ronin), and this is also the forty-seventh episode of the series. Coincidentally, this "references" the film 47 Ronin. *This episode marks the first appearance of the city of Stiix. Its "set," 70732 City of Stiix, is actually a very loose interpretation of the city. The set features a ghostly building, windmill, and skiff, as well as a speedboat. In the series, Stiix is a rugged town surrounded by water and built on docks. While in the show it is similar to this, it does not have a ghostly appearance. **Also, the ghost skiff doesn't appear in Stiix, or in this episode—but instead, in “Slice of Life" in the Cloud Kingdom. The windmill appears in "Curseworld - Part I," while the speedboat doesn't appear at all. *Nearly all of the Ghost Warriors who appear in the sets are destroyed in this episode, including Attila, Hackler, Howla, Ming, Spyder, Wooo, Cowler, Cyrus, Ghurka, Pitch, Pyrrhus, Wail, and Yokai, leaving Morro, Soul Archer, Bansha, and Ghoultar as the only major ghost characters remaining. *Nya states in this episode that Elemental Powers can skip a generation. *The episode's title is a reference to the phrase "home sweet home". *Jadeblades, the vengenet, and the Blade Cup are seen in Ronin's shop, which was also seen on Chen's Island. In the first scene of the interior of Ronin's shop, Jacob's Sitar is also seen, showing Ronin raided Chen's palace. *This is the second time the Ninja accept a job—and fail. The first was in "Lesson Zero." **This is also the second time the Ninja needed to buy something. *This is the very first time Twilight is seen snoring. So far, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Twilight have all been seen snoring. It is unknown whether Fluttershy snores or not. *This is the first episode Aloe, the pink spa pony has dialogue, and the second episode a spa pony talks, first being Lotus Blossom in Bridle Gossip. *This is second episode featuring all of the Mane Six singing (except Twlight) when Twilight doesn't sing in the episode at all, first being Rarity Takes Manehattan. *This marks the first episode where the Golden Oak Library is referred to by name. *This is the second episode to mention Rainbow Dash's ciderholism, after The Competition. Errors *As the Ninja are walking away from Ronin's shop, they all have shoulder pads, despite not wearing them in the rest of the episode. *The Airjitzu scroll wasn't visible in Ronin's vase until the Ninja left his shop. *While Nya is training, the rock next to her constantly changes positions and shapes. The size of the rock she was on changes until it was replaced by a lily pad. *It is impossible for Ronin to have the Blade Cup, as the Fang Blades were destroyed by the Great Devourer. However, it could be a replica or one from another tournament. *In "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master," Kai is wading in the water and saying he was willing to swim across the entire ocean. However, in this episode, he is afraid of it. *In the credits, Tara Strong is uncredited, even though Twilight Sparkle has a ton of lines. *How could the fit the tree trunk through the door of the castle? It's too small to fit in.